The present invention generally relates to automatic flame extinguishers. More specifically, the present invention relates to automatic candle flame extinguishers that include a lid automatically pivotable between an open position permitting burning of a candle flame and a closed position whereby the lid seals the candle thereby extinguishing the flame as a result of a lack of oxygen therein.
Candles are widely known in the art and may be formed by enclosing a thread within a wax-based material such as beeswax or paraffin. In this respect, the wax-based material may be formed into various different sizes, shapes, and designs during manufacture. After igniting an exposed end of the thread extending out from the wax-based material (e.g., generally the top), heat from the burning wick may liquefy the wax into a flammable fuel that allows the flame to continue to burn. In respect, candles may be designed to generate various light output, emit various aromas, disperse chemical agents (e.g., insect repellant), etc. as the flame burns the wax-based material underneath. The wick of the candle will generally continue to burn so long as there is enough of the wax-based material to liquefy and burn.
Additionally, candles may be used with various accessories, including candle holders, shades, toppers, trays, etc. that may serve aesthetic and/or functional purposes. As an example, candle holders may range from a simple flat dish for a single candle to an ornate multi-candle chandelier, depending on candle placement and use (e.g., candle size and/or desired light output). Despite the variety of candle holders known in the art designed for light-emitting purposes, aesthetic purposes, and/or aromatic qualities, one drawback is that no reliable mechanisms are known in the art to automatically extinguish a burning candle that may be forgotten. Unattended candle burning is certainly undesirable as it wastes the candle and may be a fire hazard.
Although, certain candle extinguishers are known in the art that may be used to manually snuff out candles while preventing contact burns and minimizing the unwanted spread of liquid wax that may result from rapidly forcing air over a burning wick, e.g., to blow out or extinguish the flame. Such candle extinguishers resemble cups mounted to the end of long rods to distance the user from the flame. The problem is that such extinguishers require direct user involvement. That is, candles inadvertently left burning (e.g., forgotten) will not extinguish on their own, thus leaving the hazardous flame exposed and unattended, as mentioned above.
There exists, therefore, a significant need in the art for an automatic flame extinguisher that includes a lid pivotable about a joint between a first open position permitting a candle flame to burn and a second closed position wherein the lid overlies the flame thereby extinguishing the flame, the lid being automatically pivotable between the first and second positions after a predetermined or preset duration. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.